


齐心协力

by Erix



Series: Not-So-Secret Agent series （中文翻译） [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: 本文为《不，邦德先生》前传，巴基中心，史蒂夫没有出场。旺达和皮特罗设定为电影宇宙加漫画宇宙改编的身世，年龄也有更改，更多说明请参考作者原文。





	齐心协力

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lay Your Shoulders to the Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034726) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



> 也可至[ERIX's LOFTER](http://erixz.lofter.com/post/3a02c1_fea845a)阅读。

冬兵一动不动地趴在粗壮的树枝上，呼吸缓慢而平稳，他的瞄准镜对准穿过巡逻岗的警卫。这个军事基地200码外被森林和宽阔蜿蜒的河流包夹其间。冬兵呼出的气息在冰冷的空气中凝成白雾，但白雾在升到树梢之前就散尽了，它们不会暴露冬兵的藏身地。  
  
冬兵了解这个基地，他自己曾经被收押、存放于此。那时天气炎热，他记得河腥味飘过敞开的窗户。穿制服的人用马尼拉信封对着脸扇风，血（并非属于他的）溅在浅蓝色的垫子上。  
  
在官方记载中，这个基地被出租给某个使用私人安保公司的跨国企业，事实上，它被九头蛇占用。冬兵通过数日观察确认了这点，此间他不得不忽略在瞄准镜中看到熟悉面孔时拉扯脑内记忆神经带来的痛苦，那痛苦让他不自觉地畏缩。  
  
冬兵小心翼翼，他只对九头蛇行动，不到确认绝不开枪。  
  
但这不意味着他必须公平竞赛。  
  
太阳跌落地平线之后，冬兵便下到地面，这个季节，这样的北方地区，黎明总是提前到来，而晚间换岗至少还要再等几小时，冬兵的工作在那之前便会结束。  
  
他的武器和设备均已就位，只差三样东西，最重要的事情他总会留到最后。  
  
第一，面具，他在脑后按上搭扣，拽紧带子使面具在脸周密封。面具带来的压力总会让他的大脑滑坠一段，回忆起当面具还是口罩的时光。冬兵站定不动，等待度过晕眩。  
  
第二，风镜，他把风镜皮带仔细缕进头发下面，确保不会因为随便一抓而脱落。随后他开始切换风镜的不同模式——停电、防闪、夜视——最后再设置为正常。  
  
第三，耳塞，这是他最新的一件设备，在他第一次自由行动前亲手制作。冬兵花费了几周时间钻研有关吸声材料的论文，认真采购，随后在自己落脚处的厨房里，弓身组装，烙铁尖上的焊锡低落在水池中。冬兵在拥挤的夜店做过几回实地测试，他站在店内最响亮的喇叭前，戴上耳塞，便无法再从沉闷的声响中分辨出任何一句歌词。他的耳塞冰凉沉重，它们真切的重量带来品质保证。  
  
冬兵伏身前行，不离暗影，在他的前方，守卫们继续他们一成不变的巡视。基地守卫森严，看似坚固，但没有什么是真正安全的。一旦以适当的方式加压，任何事物都会出现裂痕。九头蛇曾教会冬兵这点。  
  
用九头蛇创造的武器来消灭他们带来格外的满足感，冬兵自认算是九头蛇创造的顶尖武器。  
  
“好狗不咬投食者。”他的管理员曾经在疼痛加身前这样对他说过。  
  
冬兵下定决心要当条恶犬。  
  
  
  
他先解决了备用发电机，剪断几根电线，松动几个螺母，这台机械便从后备能量源变成了一堆价值连城的废铁。  
  
基地的主电源通过埋藏在路面下方的管线输电，前一天晚间，冬兵曾不辞辛苦地挖掘隧道，直到他能够在路面下方的管线周围贴上小型电荷。电荷引爆不会损毁路面，但却能轻易摧毁石榴柚粗细的一管线路。  
  
冬兵在摄像头盲点处徘徊，后背贴着冰冷的水泥墙，他摘下一个耳塞，倾听基地后发出的背景嗡鸣，伴随脉动在心中数秒。三，二，一……  
  
基地内所有的亮光一瞬间全部熄灭，随着每件机器一同停摆，寂静仿佛撞钟，突如其来，带着压迫感。基地内传来嘈杂的低语声，开始的时候人们语带困惑，随即他们意识到应急灯光也无法点亮，困惑被恐慌取代。人声音量加大，基地内的工作人员开始涌向出口。  
  
冬兵在此之前曾经放过几次“烟雾弹”，导致如今的九头蛇工作人员对突然停电做出了统一的应急预案——尽快滚出停电的建筑，冬兵对此感激不尽，这让他的秘密侵入变得轻而易举。  
  
冬兵跃上他背靠的墙壁，撬开二层窗户，潜入基地，没人察觉他的位置，他甚至没有浪费一颗子弹。  
  
从高层撤离的工作人员冲下楼梯，二层已经完全清空了，冬兵发现了一架停电的电梯，他扒开电梯门，左手臂的私服机械马达因为发力而转动嗡响，他顺着电梯缆绳爬上顶层，又扒开顶层的电梯门，以电梯井墙壁着力，一脚便踹开了吊顶挂锁，顺利到达屋顶。  
  
在屋顶上，远离楼下人群的视线，冬兵开始熟练组装他的狙击枪，随后他把枪缘支撑在屋顶角落，耐心等待。  
  
在人群中，等级关系显而易见，身着惹眼立领衫穿着抛光皮鞋的管理层人员焦虑地聚集在一处。白大褂们三五一堆站在一起，他们是底层的实验室研究员。在他们周围是站位松散神情紧张的守卫。每个人都不知所措地等待着指示。  
  
一个男人从基地正门走出来，管理人员突然安静，科研员和守卫同时站直身板。冬兵深呼吸几次，随后才从瞄准镜中看男人的脸。那是卡波夫，脸色焦虑暴躁。  
  
 **管理员** ，冬兵脑内的声音阴魂不散， **不要开火，遵从命令** 。  
  
冬兵告诉脑内的声音滚蛋，忽略掉血肉之躯的那只手正在颤抖，他调整握枪的角度来弥补这点不足。  
  
级别最高的保安官接近卡波夫，他的手臂强调性地指向正在等待的汽车。一条逃生路径，可惜卡波夫并没有仔细听，只是一个劲地对那些科研员训话，永远这么目中无人。  
  
冬兵对卡波夫的记忆比其他任何管理员都多，大多数管理员害怕冬兵，尽量避免与他同处一室，但是卡波夫例外，卡波夫为他的工作感到自豪。  
  
冬兵并没有以瞄准镜追随尸体倒地的过程，他对自己的命中率把握十足。当冬兵把耳塞带回耳朵上时，楼下四起的尖叫声一下被隔断。几秒种后，他已经开始跑下楼梯。  
  
首要目标达成。  
  
为了追踪次要目标，冬兵来到地下室。如果这座设施存有洗脑设备，它们会被储藏在地下深处，接近主电源。冬兵上一次在此时坐过那张椅子——九头蛇很早就买到教训，当他们在设施内存放资产的时候，一定要同时设有控制他们的装备——但也许椅子已经被转移了。那东西价格昂贵，建造和调试都非常困难，所以运输它比每次转移冬兵便重造一张新椅子要方便得多。  
  
起先冬兵并不记得这点，因为所有关于洗脑椅的记忆都被椅子本身蒸得面目全非，但他已经读了足够多的九头蛇文献，从而了解到他们部署资产时必须遵守的流程和协议。管理员和椅子是关键环节。每次冬兵销毁其中一项或两项同时消灭，他的自由便会得到更多保障。  
  
地下室一片漆黑，在黑暗中保持绝对安静令人感到异样，他的夜视镜以幽暗的绿光描画周围的世界，但这一切对冬兵来讲毫无差别。他接受过严苛地消除感官的训练。  
  
冬兵穿过最深层地下室边缘，寻找最脆弱的承重墙面，随后他取出几磅重的C4炸药，开始工作。  
  
资产曾是个鬼魂，他唯一的存在证明即是留在身后的尸体。对比之下，冬兵可没那么收敛矜持。他在基地内留下的炸药足以把此处夷为平地。  
  
在最底层中央，冬兵发现了一个锁闭的房间，墙壁由钢材加固，唯一的出入口两侧均有上锁。如果不是接入房间的粗大能量管，冬兵本会把这个房间当做普通的避难室。  
  
无论房间里为何物，它都有可能被连同基地一起炸毁，但也有一定几率，牢固的房间可以在爆炸中幸存，如果无法保证全部炸毁，便增加了几分危险。即使房间内存放的不是那椅子，九头蛇如此严加守护的，必然不会是什么好东西。  
  
况且，冬兵也感到好奇，脱离任务计划是一种放纵，但也许现在条件允许他放纵一下，耽误一点时间也不会有管理员出现施加惩罚。  
  
他扯断墙壁上的高压电输入，从线管空隙中钻过墙壁。  
  
冬兵猜测那可能是一间实验室，或者主机房，但进入之后才发现，房间中几乎空无一物。两个玻璃屋固定在远端墙壁上，每个十英尺见方，其中各有一人。  
  
左侧的人影躺在一张大椅子上，冬兵进入时二人都没有动作。右侧的人站着，面对他，体态警觉，无疑听到了冬兵穿墙进入时蹭出的声响。这间屋子与地下室其他地方一样毫无光亮。  
  
冬兵对九头蛇关押囚犯的伎俩再熟悉不过，他毫不怀疑这些玻璃屋都是囚笼。  
  
在做其他事情之前，冬兵先穿过房间，打开大门，过往的教训教会他任何行动之前必须先确保出路畅通。右侧的人影追踪着冬兵脚步发出的声音，忧虑地退到了囚室中央。  
  
冬兵从腰带挂包上取出荧光棒，掰断点亮，扔到囚室与大门之间。荧光棒亮度增加，在他的夜视镜中形成篝火般的亮白。他摘下风镜，挂在脖子上，等待双眼适应周围的暗光。  
  
右侧囚室中的男孩在微光中眯着眼，当荧光棒终于照出冬兵在他面前一动不动直立的身影时，男孩睁大眼睛，后退几步。冬兵可以看到男孩的嘴唇开合，但耳塞让他无法听到对方的话语。他所使用的语言冬兵不够熟悉，无法读出唇语。  
  
男孩的脚踝上拴着黑色的脚铐。他们看起来坚不可摧，每只铐锁都有一排LED指示灯，灯光为绿色。冬兵猜想它们除了束缚以外大概还具有其他功能。也许可以依靠电磁固定在金属台面上。但它们看上去不影响男孩的活动。  
  
男孩的身体语言从惊吓转为好奇，他向前走了一小步，嘴吧仍然在动，歪着脑袋，问一个问题。  
  
冬兵收起刀，挥了挥手，小心翼翼地，男孩也朝他挥手。  
  
建立接触。  
  
男孩旁边的另一间囚室被一个昏迷不醒的女孩占用，女孩被绑在软面躺椅上。那不是冬兵要找的椅子，但女孩的处境与冬兵印象中足够相似，深入骨髓的恐惧穿透冬兵的脊柱，冬兵的人类手掌不由握紧手枪。两个孩子都穿着蓝色病号服和袜子，脚上没有穿鞋，一根输液管扎在她的右手手臂上。  
  
两个囚犯，被逃离基地的守卫和研究院抛弃并困于此。他们足够贵重，以至于必须锁闭保存，但却不值得营救，熟悉感让他在舌尖上尝到苦涩。  
  
行动方案流过冬兵的大脑，转眼之间任务由“入侵破坏”变成了“提取逃脱”。  
  
他接近女孩的囚室，检查门锁，人工撬锁耗时而无趣，冬兵转而寻找囚室最脆弱的位置——门与墙壁接触的缝隙，他从腰间取出小型钛金属撬棒，开始行动。  
  
门合叶在他非人的力量下很快被撬动，大门向外倒下，冬兵侧身让玻璃门杂碎在地板上，跨进女孩的囚室。  
  
他感觉到地板震动，扭头看到男孩正用拳头敲着分隔他们的玻璃墙，并向冬兵大喊大叫。他脸上的表情带有恐惧，愤怒，以及保护性。很好。如果两个囚犯有同盟关系，那么同时救出二人便降低了难度。  
  
冬兵的手移到右耳耳塞旁，这是次赌博，九头蛇曾经设过类似的陷阱，虽说远没有这么精妙，从未如此切合过冬兵现在的任务优先级。但仍然，这男孩也许是个阴谋。  
  
不过，有些风险值得承担，他拿掉了耳塞。  
  
男孩儿的叫喊立即变成一堆斯洛伐克语，他的威胁多姿多彩，但不能否认男孩诅咒的态度真诚。冬兵指向女孩，以同样的语言打断道：“你能背她前进吗？”  
  
男孩儿的叫骂戛然而止，“啥？”  
  
“你能背她出去吗？”冬兵拿掉了女孩手臂上的针头，无论他们先前在给女孩的血管内注射什么，冬兵把针头一端丢到地上，轻按女孩手肘弯曲的地方。“如果你能背她，我就可以腾出两只手来战斗。”  
  
“当然，不许碰她。”男孩补充道，他瞪着冬兵。冬兵突然感到意料之外的兴趣，男孩仍然被锁在他的笼子里，没有武器，力量不及，但这仍然不能阻止他提要求。很好，如果说他还保有这种程度的叛逆心，九头蛇还没有囚禁男孩太久。  
  
冬兵移到椅子后面解除女孩身上的束缚，这样男孩可以目睹他的任何行动。两个孩子面容带有相似的特征，是兄妹？表亲？  
  
这不关冬兵的事，也与手头的任务无关，冬兵反复检查女孩的呼吸是否正常，随后才接近男孩的囚室。  
  
撬开囚室门根本不花工夫，当冬兵接近的时候，男孩身体僵直，冬兵停在几英尺外，事实上，他认识到自己失去了安抚人心的技术。  
  
冬兵指了指男孩脚上的脚铐。“有追踪装置吗？”  
  
“呃，也许？它们让我减速，我不知道还有什么其他功能。”  
  
“它们打进骨头？”  
  
男孩瞪大眼睛，瞟向冬兵的金属手臂，“没有！它们不是，只是铐上的。”  
  
这容易处理。冬兵在男孩面前蹲下，左手握住脚铐，用力一捏，金属吱扭作响，在他拇指下弯曲。  
  
“我操！”男孩叫起来，在冬兵把弯曲的脚铐扯断时，他不得不抓住冬兵肩膀保持平衡，“哇哦，好吧，金属胳膊，强壮的金属胳膊。”  
  
“非常强壮。”冬兵同意道，他又弄断了另一只脚铐，把两只一起扔到角落里。  
  
“真他妈厉害！伙计。”男孩说道，突然间消失成一团虚影，速度之快连冬兵都无法追踪。条件反射间，冬兵已经右手握抢左手持刀，脑袋转向隔壁。  
  
男孩就在隔壁，身体完整，毫无损伤，并非是被什么看不见的敌人突然捉走。男孩正小心翼翼地抱起女孩，手臂再女孩后背和膝下弯曲。冬兵站了一会儿，让心率减速。  
  
“你很快。”  
  
男孩对他微笑，一脸洋洋得意，“非常快。”  
  
巴恩斯中士也许会有什么聪明的回应，面无表情地说“真他妈厉害啊，伙计”，或是别的俏皮话。那会让紧张的气氛得到缓解，给他们脆弱的联盟关系更多保障。  
  
冬兵能模糊感觉到中士会做出的举动，但他也同样确信如果自己照样模仿，一定会以失败告终。他不想尝试然后失败，不想看到男孩失望的面孔。  
  
“跟在我后面。”冬兵改而说道，他开始转身。  
  
  
  
冬兵已经描画出基地内六条可行的通路，带着身后两名新发现的九头蛇资产，其中一名昏迷不醒，六条路径只剩唯一。他带着男孩离开地下室，进入基地通往附近河流的排水道。  
  
在末过脚踝的冰水中前行对男孩来讲一定十分艰苦，身上女孩的重量和赤脚的状况都是雪上加霜，但他并没有抱怨，也没有落后。冬兵巡视开路，警惕任何可能存在的引线或陷阱。他并没有发现任何异常。当管理员们意识到冬兵正在猎杀之后，卡波夫试图躲藏于隐蔽的场所，然而这个基地过于老旧、偏远，很难加设精密的安保。  
  
两名不走运的守卫被派来看守排水道的出口，冬兵抬起一只手示意男孩停下，他无声地接近守卫，随后用水花吸引二人的注意，他们慢慢靠近管道前方的位置，高举着来复枪。  
  
冬兵以快速的两枪击中二人头部，放倒了他们。  
  
在他身后，男孩惊叫起来，向后跌在排水道的墙壁上，差点把女孩掉在水里，“操！我操！”  
  
冬兵意识到自己应该给男孩一些预警，因为男孩显然不是战斗人员，而冬兵负责战斗。现在为时已晚。也许这样更好，能让男孩从一开始就了解冬兵的行事。  
  
“等在这里，数到三十。”冬兵告诉他，这给冬兵足够的时间让他把两个守卫的尸体拖到侧面，男孩可以不必目睹尸体，但他对那些积在河岸石堤上的血水无能为力。  
  
当冬兵带着男孩离开排水道，男孩的视线跟着那些晕开的血红色，随后才突然抬头看向地平线，“我们去哪？”  
  
“向西。”冬兵指示男孩继续向前，进入森林中的小路，比鹿径宽不了多少，小路通往安全的公路，冬兵把自己的汽车停在那里。从停车点开往安全屋只需要一小时的时间。  
  
但冬兵还有最后的工作需要完成。他从背心上掏出引爆装置，走到男孩和女孩面前。  
  
“声音会很大。”他说道，心中模糊地有些为自己感到骄傲，这一次他记得事先提醒男孩。  
  
男孩转头给了冬兵一个忧虑地表情，“什么东西声音很大？”  
  
冬兵按下引爆器，整个九头蛇基地轰然倒塌，水泥滑坠，玻璃爆裂，窗口喷出灰色的烟雾。一些玻璃碎片向他们飞来，划破了冬兵的头皮，损伤微小，男孩和女孩安然无恙。  
  
当男孩由于爆炸的冲击踉跄时，冬兵扶助他，有一小会儿分担了女孩的重量。女孩一直安睡，一脸平静，而他们身后，基地已被完全炸毁。  
  
任务完成。  
  
  
  
返回安全屋的车内全程安静，两个孩子躺在车后座的篷布下面。最终九头蛇会挖开基地爆炸后的残骸，然后发觉少了两具尸体，他们会意识到是冬兵偷走了他们的囚犯，但如果三个人但凡走点运，九头蛇发现的时候他们早已远走高飞了。  
  
冬兵叫两个孩子等在车里，自己在安全屋周围查探一圈，首先爬到邻近的建筑物上观察屋顶，随后步行检查周围。冬兵谨慎地选择安全屋地点，他们所在的镇子足够大，陌生人到访不会引人耳目，但也足够小，任何夜晚活动都能被轻易察觉。安全屋周围一切正常。  
  
安全屋所在的建筑是一座狭窄的红砖公寓楼，因为上一次坍塌楼内有一半空屋，非法游民可以走后门给房屋管理员塞钱，租用无人的楼层。冬兵为楼房顶层预付了一周的房租，虽然他并未打算如此久留。重点是，没人会发觉楼里突然多了两个住户。  
  
男孩实在累坏了，当冬兵抱着女孩上六层的时候他并没有开口抱怨。女孩开始慢慢恢复意识，在睡眠中皱眉并扭动身体。冬兵感到庆幸在女孩完全清醒前，他们能够安全到达屋内，他仍不知道女孩的危险之处，为何九头蛇需要让她保持昏睡。  
  
当冬兵把女孩交给男孩准备开门的时候，他的右手在颤抖。进入冬兵状态让他得以锁闭痛感和恐惧以及任何其他可能危害到任务的情绪，但这也有代价，他的冬兵状态无法一直持续，冬兵需要休眠。  
  
他把男孩赶进屋里，锁上门，男孩环视公寓，眼神游移，他小心地把女孩放到地板上，当男孩开口时，冬兵竖起一根手指——等等。  
  
冬兵移除了身上携带的武器并把它们一一装回盒内，并摘掉了风镜、面罩和耳塞，随后他脱掉了靴子。  
  
任务完成。  
  
冬兵待命。  
  
巴恩斯眨了眨眼睛，吞了口吐沫。当冬兵状态销退沉于潜意识之下，他开始意识到肩膀和后背的疼痛，以及他头上正在愈合的皮外伤。晕眩让他胃中翻滚。  
  
面前的小孩——耶稣基督，他发现了两个被锁在九头蛇地下室的孩子，操——正准备开口说话，但巴恩斯冲过他身边，跑向洗手间。  
  
马桶圈已经翻起来，巴恩斯重重跪倒在地上，不断呕吐，直到腹中空无一物。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
巴恩斯权衡着自己筋疲力竭的程度，考虑是否把额头靠到恶心的马桶边上，最终还是讲卫生战胜了疲劳，他直起身体，跪坐在脚后跟上，脑袋尽可能转过来，看向站在门口的男孩。  
  
“感觉棒极了。”他声音沙哑地回答，往常在他任务结束崩溃的时候，通常没有他人围观。如果只有他一人，大概一进门就会脱光蜷身躲进澡盆里，等待不适感消退。但他可不想在小孩子面前脱光衣服，事实上巴恩斯对正常人类行为的条条框框记忆仍然模糊，但“别拿你身体的恐怖秀吓唬小孩”感觉像是操他妈的常识礼仪，“每次都会这样。”  
  
当沉默延长的时候，他意识到自己的错误。  
  
“每次是指……炸楼？”这孩子听起来在努力保持思想开放，“这是你的，什么，爱好吗？”  
  
这是个出人意料的复杂问题，巴恩斯仍然能尝到满嘴呕吐物的味道，他还没做好准备回答这个。  
  
他费力地从地上爬起来，手肘撑着水槽，把整个脑袋压到水龙头下面。这样比不上真正冲澡，但好歹可以免于让干掉的血迹粘在他的头发间结块。  
  
当他关上水管的时候，男孩已经从门口消失了。  
  
这是个爱好吗？巴恩斯不觉得，爱好就应该有趣，也许有时候，完成任务会带来某种意义上的成就感，但包括这种成就感在内的关于任务的一切都会让他在事后觉得恶心颤抖。  
  
爱好是一种选择，但任务是为了生存，巴恩斯从一开始就知道，如果他试图逃跑，试图躲藏，九头蛇永远不会停止追杀他。他需要先发制人，他需要毁掉所有的洗脑椅，杀掉所有他被洗脑设置服从的管理员，不然他永远都不得安宁。  
  
从某种意义上讲，他感激这些任务的必要性，这样的话他就不用去思考，如果没必要他是否仍然会去寻仇，只为了血债血偿。  
  
有些关于他自己的事情，他完全不愿意去探究。  
  
现在这种情况是自卫，至少差不多是为了自保。自从脱离了九头蛇的缰绳，他就给自己制定了新的战斗规则。士兵可以在战争时期杀死另一个士兵，他正在从事的，无疑可以算是一个人的战争。  
  
面前的镜子很脏，但他仍然能看到灰尘后面自己反射出的映像，他凝视着自己的双眼：“你的名字叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”  
  
这也是任务后的必要程序，就像吐光胆汁一样，但这一项感觉没那么糟糕。在他最早被捕获后，曾经不断不断地重复自己的名字，连同他的军阶和代码，可惜没什么起到任何作用，在椅子上坐足够久，三样他都会忘记。  
  
现在他没有军阶也没有代码了，在国家利用并遗弃他之后，但他至少把自己的名字夺了回来。  
  
詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。这名字像一层过于紧绷的皮肤一样箍住他，但至少这名字是他的，巴恩斯操他妈的再也不会放弃自己的名字。  
  
他过了许久才离开洗手间。  
  
  
  
巴恩斯出来的时候，女孩已经醒过来，她和男孩一起坐在地板上，因为房间里没有其他地方可坐，因为房间里没有任何家具。  
  
操，他没有任何家具。这本来是行动基地，不是快捷旅店。房间里藏的手雷可比毛毯多的多。他带两个小孩回家的时候到底在想些什么？  
  
吸气，巴恩斯，这不是他第一次照看青少年，原先部队里有些他照看的新兵，加入时也只有十八岁，他也曾经照顾贝卡，当她——  
  
巴恩斯掐断了这条回忆，就像掐熄蜡烛一样，迅速所以还未来得及感到刺痛。  
  
重点是，他是一个经受过严格训练的技术绝佳的业务员，他至少应该有能力照看两个小孩子，直到把他们安全送回家。  
  
加之，他可能算得上全世界对九头蛇的非人虐待最有经验的专家，所以说，嘿，他们已经有些共同语言了。  
  
“你们叫什么名字。”他突然说道，随后才意识到自己不知什么时候已经转成了英语。  
  
“我是皮特罗，这是旺达，我姐姐。”皮特罗停顿了一下，随后又提示道，“现在该你自我介绍的阶段了。”  
  
他曾在不同需要名字的场合使用过几个假名，但这一次连他自己都感到吃惊，他回答的是：“詹姆斯。”  
  
“很高兴认识你，谢谢你先前的，呃，你懂的。”皮特罗用手指比成手枪，脸上充满了勇气和感激。  
  
巴恩斯错开视线，作为冬兵时的行为得到感激总让他极为不舒服，在此之前唯一会对冬兵工作表示欣赏的人是他的管理员。  
  
“不客气。”巴恩斯对旺达点点头，“你还好吗？”  
  
“还好？”巴恩斯很确定，她并没有提问的意思，但语气却是疑问。在更明亮的环境里，他更容易看出两个孩子的健康状况有多糟糕。他们二人都戴着严重的黑眼圈，不是由于睡眠不足就是压力过大，他们已经在暗无天日的地下室关了多久？  
  
别分心，巴恩斯，问题一样一样解决。把他们带离九头蛇基地，已完成。  
  
疗伤药，可能没必要了，至少他们现在都清醒，能说话，但他需要小心注意有没有隐藏的创伤。那么接下去便是水和事物。  
  
“你们饿吗？”巴恩斯试着回想安全屋里除了能量棒还有没有其他食物。模糊的记忆让巴恩斯坚信成长中的青少年需要吃蔬菜，就时间来说，镇上唯一仍在营业的便利店可能没什么太多选择，但他想那里至少有卷心菜和土豆。  
  
“所以说现在怎么办？”皮特罗脱口问道，“你要拿我们怎么办？你为谁工作？他们想对我们做什么？你要怎么——”  
  
旺达捶了他的肩膀一下，男孩立即闭嘴，他们都睁大眼睛瞪着巴恩斯，明显在为暴力对待做准备。  
  
巴恩斯缓缓呼吸，小步后退，直到后背靠墙，他滑坐到地板上，盘起双腿，双手放在膝盖上，让孩子们通往大门的路畅通无阻。  
  
“你们随时都可以离开。”他说，“我不会阻止你们，也不为任何人工作，九头蛇仍然到处都是，但如果你们有安全方法回家，现在就可以走。”  
  
即使他们没有安全的方法回家，他们也许也更想自己冒险，而不是待在一个几小时前刚刚炸毁建筑的有金属手臂的杀人机器身边。  
  
旺达双手抱住膝盖，手指抠进皮肉里，“我们无家可归。”  
  
“那么你们可以留在我这，直到想出办法。”巴恩斯知道自己不是照顾两名青少年的最佳人选，但耶稣基督，任何人恐怕都比把他们直接扔在大街上要好。  
  
姐弟俩迅速地以眼神交换了意见，他们没有逃跑，但也没有放松，他们需要时间考虑，需要私下交谈。  
  
巴恩斯伸展了一下手臂，站起来，让他们看清自己的所有行动，“我去买晚餐，一小时后回来，蓝包里有瓶装水，我离开后锁好门。”  
  
当巴恩斯到门边的时候，旺达突然说，“九头蛇，”她的声音很轻，“他们也抓住过你？”  
  
“是的。”巴恩斯回答，她没再说别的，过了一会儿，巴恩斯在身后关上了大门。  
  
他出去的时候并未回头，但也没办法阻止自己在楼梯口停顿片刻，直到他听到安全屋大门上锁的声音，才放心离开。  
  
  
  


他回到安全屋，一边胯上垫着购物纸袋，另一边腰下垂着个塑料袋，袋里装着二手衣服，安全屋的门仍然从屋内锁着。巴恩斯意外地松了口气，这不意味着两个小孩会在这里久留，但他至少有机会在二人离开前喂饱他们。他买了煮汤的食材，巴恩斯已经很久没有做过饭了，但煮汤很难搞砸，至少他这样宽慰自己。当然如果最后一切尝试都失败了，他们也可以吃能量棒。  
  
巴恩斯从兜里掏出钥匙，弯曲指节敲了敲门，“是我。”他对门内喊道，随后才用钥匙开门，进屋后用脚把门在身后踹上。  
  
皮特罗和旺达站在厨房里，背靠着墙，躲在窗边，当他们发现只有巴恩斯一人时，二人明显地放松下来。好吧，这是个好开端——至少比起巴恩斯，他们更畏惧其他什么不知名的入侵者。  
  
“谢谢你。”当他把购物袋放在厨房餐台上之后，旺达说道，“我先前没顾得上说，所以，谢谢你把我们从那地方救出来。”  
  
“不客气。”巴恩斯嘀咕道，纸袋挡着他的脸，“我准备做晚饭，如果你们想洗澡，热水可以持续二十分钟左右，我带回来一些运动裤和T恤衫，如果你们想换衣服可以穿。”服装店都已经关门了，巴恩斯撬锁进入了一家几个街区之外的二手店，他随便抓了一些号码不同的衣服，并在款台下塞了点钱作为补偿。店里的鞋子不多，所以巴恩斯选择了大号而非小号的两双，这些孩子在他们能够找到合脚的鞋子前，得先多穿几双袜子凑合着。  
  
皮特罗瞄了一眼袋子里的衣服，立即绽出笑容，“警犬T恤是我的。”  
  
旺达试图从皮特罗手里抢那件衣服，但没能成功，“那我要先洗澡。”  
  
“赛跑，先到先得。”皮特罗说着变成一团模糊，浴室的大门被撞上了。  
  
巴恩斯差点笑出声，他假装咳嗽唬弄过去，旺达小心地对巴恩斯笑了笑。  
  
“我得代他道歉。”女孩倒出袋子里剩余的衣服，把塑料袋攒成一个小球攥在手里，收紧拳头又放开，让塑料袋窸窣作响，“我是希望能把他的臭毛病也一起怪罪到九头蛇身上，但令人悲伤的，他一直就这样。”  
  
“让我猜猜。”巴恩斯说道，“你是姐姐。”  
  
“大九分钟，但那意义重大。”  
  
“我信，你们多大？”  
  
“十六岁。”她面无表情，走向公寓窗边。好吧，她还不想回答问题，巴恩斯至少有耐心等到晚餐后。  
  
十六岁，操。他们得去上学，他们——  
  
深呼吸，巴恩斯。  
  
“我能帮忙吗？”  
  
巴恩斯抬起头，一脸惊讶。  
  
旺达咬着嘴唇，但站定立场，“我不擅长做饭，但至少可以切菜或者搅拌。”  
  
“当然了。”巴恩斯低头看向自己用来在厨房餐台上切洋葱的匕首，她大概不会切到手，但这工具实在只是为了暴力而设计的武器，巴恩斯没办法把它递给那孩子，“你想洗土豆吗？”  
  
巴基已经很久没有像这样与人合作从事牲畜无害的任务了，但他很快就找到了节奏，旺达清洗每样蔬菜，洗好后递给巴恩斯切块，没过多久，一锅热腾腾的汤就已经煮在炉子上了，厨房里充满了炒洋葱和煸牛肉的香味。  
  
做饭的时候他们短暂交谈，旺达讲英语的语速更慢，也比皮特罗更准确。皮特罗的口音中夹杂着一种诡异的中西部腔调，就好像他的英语全是看美国情景剧学会的。巴恩斯小心避免问道任何关于九头蛇的或私人的问题，他们大部分时间在谈论食物。  
  
“我祖母会像这样煮汤。”旺达靠近汤锅，带着喜爱的表情嗅了嗅，“但不放土豆，她用面包球裹牛肉来煮，那是我祖父的最爱，她曾经——”  
  
巴恩斯抬起头，旺达用力靠着餐台，脸色苍白。  
  
“旺达？”巴恩斯放下他正用来擦台子的抹布，如果女孩晕倒，巴恩斯好用双手接住她。  
  
“我只是想起了一些事，意识到一些事，当他们抓到我们——当他们开始——”  
  
巴恩斯保持绝对静止，旺达深呼吸了几次，他回避地看向窗外，等待旺达重新振作。  
  
“当试验成功的时候那些科学家欢欣鼓舞，他们先前失败过，许多许多次，但在我们身上成功了。”旺达嘴角扭曲，“基地有一个男人，他们管他叫男爵，他是那里的负责人，他从不和我们讲话，但有时候我们可以听到他开口，对那些科学家训话，他说‘血脉可辨’。”  
  
“他是什么意思？”  
  
“我们的祖父母，”她抬起下巴，“我想他指我们的祖父母，我们母亲的父母，他们在大屠杀中被抓捕，祖母是吉卜赛人，祖父是犹太人，他们被送到同一个集中营，集中营被解放后，他们又被送到同村的寄宿家庭，他们的家人都没能幸存。”  
  
“我很遗憾。”巴恩斯安静地说道。  
  
旺达好像并未听到他的话，深陷于回忆当中，“祖父是个工程师，他曾给我们做最棒的玩具，他用金属的能耐谁都没法比，而祖母——”旺达再次沉默，眉头皱在一起。  
  
巴恩斯耐心等待，让旺达在安静中继续理清记忆，她很明显在隐藏细节，在脑海中整理她尚且不愿意分享的线索，巴恩斯不打算贸然打探。  
  
“他们从不谈论集中营里发生的事情。”最终旺达继续道，“但我觉得——我觉得也有人对他们做了什么。”  
  
巴恩斯感到恶心，令人恐惧的，这说得通——一些九头蛇研究院研究当年纳粹对囚犯的人体试验，也许他们找到了旺达和皮特罗祖父母所接受的实验细节，意识到无论以何种方法，当年的实验成功了，于是九头蛇打算对二人的后代如法炮制。  
  
旺达眼神空洞，“我觉得祖母知道，她看我们的眼神……有些时候……我觉得她知道我们异于常人。也许若不是她早逝，就会告诉我们。”  
  
“告诉我们什么？”皮特罗问。他突然出现在厨房里，导致旺达吓了一跳，巴恩斯自动抓起台子上的匕首，摆出格斗姿势。  
  
“别再这么干了！”旺达对他吼道，她抓起先前剩下的衣服，从皮特罗脖子上拽下毛巾，就怒气冲冲地进了浴室。  
  
皮特罗看着她的背影，一脸恶作剧的表情，“我干什么了？”  
  
巴恩斯只能摇摇头，回头继续擦台子。

  
  
厨房里没有汤碗，但先前的房客留下了一些勺子和有裂纹的马克杯，巴恩斯洗掉三只杯子上的尘土，先用其中一只盛了汤。他小心翼翼地尝了一小口，然后又喝了一大口，味道还没好到写庆功书回家报喜，但至少是可以填饱肚子的热汤。他吃过远比这更糟的食物。  
  
“开饭。”巴恩斯把另外两只杯子也盛满汤，递给双胞胎，房里没有桌椅，所以他们坐在地板上喝汤。旺达坐在暖气边上，她潮湿的头发在暖气边烤得微微打卷。  
  
他与旺达之间无言的私人界线协定对皮特罗可不管用，巴恩斯才喝了两口汤，皮特罗便开始连珠炮似的问东问西。  
  
“你像我们一样吗？”  
  
“像你们什么？”  
  
皮特罗不耐烦地看了他一眼，“你有没有超能力？”  
  
“有。”  
  
“你能做什么？”  
  
我能在别人意识到我的存在之前杀死他们。巴恩斯把本能的厌恶表情压下去，“我很强壮，也很快，没有你那么快，但比我遇到的其他人都快。我的五感很好，伤口愈合也更迅速。我知道你的超能力，你跑的快——非常快。”巴恩斯抢在皮特罗再次自我介绍之前干巴巴地补充道，他转向旺达，“你呢？”  
  
旺达什么也没说，但没过一会儿，皮特罗的勺子突然被红光包围，自己浮出了汤碗，敲在他的鼻子上。皮特罗厌恶地把勺子挥开。  
  
“不错。”巴恩斯赞许地说道，现在他明白九头蛇为何要让她保持昏迷，他能想到隔空移物的能力在逃跑时有多少种不同的用途，旺达低下头，在她的杯子后面露出一点笑容。  
  
“是九头蛇给你的超能力？”皮特罗努力以随意的口吻发问，但他的膝盖在不断上下抖动，说话的时候也不看巴恩斯的脸。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“他们抓了你多长时间？”  
  
他能感到微微耳鸣，但巴恩斯努力集中于手中温暖的汤杯和脚下脏地板上磨损的痕迹，“很多年。”  
  
“操，抱歉，詹姆斯。”皮特罗尴尬地伸手拍了拍巴恩斯的肩膀，“他们只抓了我俩几个月，但那已经够糟了。”  
  
巴恩斯为他生涩尝试安慰的行为感到惊讶，这让他觉得尴尬，但也从中感到温暖，“没什么，我逃了出来。”  
  
“你是如何逃跑的。”  
  
黑暗无边，空气中裹着厚重的尘埃，灰尘粘在他的舌头上，刺痛他的眼睛。爆炸后耳聋带来极度寂静，尖叫停止了。小队里其他人全死了，脚边横尸遍野。资产在暗中等待加入他们，等待，等待。尸体上扎着弹片。血流变缓，血流停止。渴。瓦砾坍塌，天空打开一道缝隙。爬出去。走到汇合点。倒下。行进。倒下。无法站起。孩子拍打他的脸，兴奋尖细的声音，有人带来水。水，清凉，润滑，甜美。孩子们拉着他的手，他跟上去。他们母亲脸上畏惧的表情。一张毛毯，一颗善心。一位母亲拨打三位数字的号码，低声细语。恐惧，突然而绝对，惧怕被找到，毛毯从肩上掉下，逃跑。  
  
巴恩斯保持面无表情，“运气好。”  
  
旺达快速用鼻子吸气，看起来似乎感到恶心，也许这汤来得太快了？天知道九头蛇拿什么来喂他们。  
  
“他们来抓过你吗？”皮特罗问。  
  
换句话说，他们会来抓我们吗？巴恩斯没有确切答案，但他可以猜测。九头蛇讨厌损失资产。  
  
巴恩斯看着双胞胎，他们焦虑的视线回瞪在他身上，巴恩斯想，想抓他们除非先他妈的弄死我。  
  
“听着，”巴恩斯说，“集中注意力，行吗？”  
  
旺达和皮特罗微微向前探身，注意力全集中在他身上。  
  
巴恩斯从记忆里挖出以前当中士时的腔调，试图不提高音量地引入权威性，双胞胎可不需要某个混蛋对他们大喊大叫，但巴恩斯需要他们认真听，“操他妈的九头蛇。”  
  
旺达眨了眨眼，皮特罗不确定地看看旺达，又看向巴恩斯。  
  
“操他妈的九头蛇。”巴恩斯说，这回加了点强调语气，“他们没资格这么做，他们不拥有你们，他们想吓唬你，所以别害怕，你们应该生气，跟我重复：操他妈的九头蛇。”  
  
“操他妈的九头蛇。”双胞胎异口同声道。  
  
“操他妈的九头蛇。”  
  
“操他妈的九头蛇。”  
  
第二次他们说得更有信心一些，巴恩斯微笑表示赞许，再次重复，“操他妈的九头蛇。”  
  
“操他妈的九头蛇。”双胞胎一起喊道。  
  
“很好。”巴恩斯说，他一口气喝光了杯子里的汤，站起来去盛新的，“谁想喝第二轮？”  
  
  
  
巴恩斯花了三分钟淋浴，然后换上了他不太脏的衣服。无论他多想让孩子们休息，但巴恩斯也知道在距离基地如此近的地方，三人谁也无法安眠。另外，旺达先前回忆起的那些——血脉可辨——令他感到忧虑。九头蛇并非在随意突袭中意外捉到双胞胎，二人是被特意抓捕的，如果九头蛇知道他们还活着，一定会试图将遗失的资产收回。待在基地附近让九头蛇更容易找到他们。  
  
当巴恩斯提出离开的时候双胞胎并未与他争执，他把自己全部的装备转移到车上，并擦除了三人在安全屋留下的任何痕迹，皮特罗已经累垮了，先前肾上腺素带来的冲劲完全消失，他躺平在后车座上，车子没开除十英里，皮特罗已经昏睡过去。  
  
旺达坐在后座另一边，容忍皮特罗把腿搭在她的膝盖上。开始的时候旺达格外敏感，任何对面经过的车头灯都会让她僵住身体，但随着平静的路程延展，她也放松下来，脑袋靠着车窗休息。巴恩斯则进入了一种舒适的节奏，深夜驾驶汽车在空无一人的公路上行驶。  
  
几乎，空无一人。  
  
他们后面还有一辆车，车辆距离很远，他隐隐约约才能看到车灯后面车身的形状，跟着他们的面包车被涂成白色，车侧面还有看不清的标志，它可能是什么水管工的修理车，也许，也有可能是电工。  
  
巴恩斯放松了油门，车速平稳减缓，面包车跟上了一些，但随即也开始减速，它在跟着他们，不超越也不落后。  
  
也许只是由于司机夜行疲劳，愿意跟着巴恩斯的前车行驶，这是一种可能性。  
  
但巴恩斯可不是靠乐观心态才活了这么久。  
  
“怎么了？”旺达清醒而警觉，从后视镜中看他。  
  
“有人跟着我们。”巴恩斯估算着面包车的距离，为他们的处境感到不安，高速的下一出口尚有十多英里，现在道路两边只有森林。操作的空间十分狭窄，如果他现在减速，引诱面包车跟近，也许他可以直接掉头，在面包车有机会跟上时开往相反方向。但如果那车上的人开枪，坐在后座的两个孩子——  
  
轮胎爆破发出的尖锐响声是他唯一的预警，随即汽车便剧烈摇摆着失去控制。巴恩斯身体紧贴仪表盘，试图转向刹车，汽车的冲量和不平整的道路上短暂地飞离地面，翻滚了一次，车顶被撞裂，并向内凹陷，随后没有破损的三个轮胎再次着地。安全气囊弹出，保护巴恩斯的胸骨不至于撞在方向盘上骨折。  
  
狙击手，车左前的轮胎爆胎，路上没有任何尖锐乱石，如果是路面障碍，巴恩斯应该能够注意到，所以这必然是树林里的狙击手。  
  
车后座传来持续的呻吟声，空气里都是铜板摩擦发热的气味，巴恩斯心率飙升，肾上腺素爆表。  
  
他用自己的金属手指扎进安全气囊，直到气囊漏气，随后他把挡在脸前的半泄气的气囊移开，解开自己的安全带，转身跪在椅子上查看后座，“有多糟？”  
  
“操。”皮特罗倒吸着气，他双手裹着大腿，手指间有被塑料片深深扎入的伤口，红色从他的指缝里溢出来，血流不算太快，不是动脉割裂，但也不容乐观。  
  
跟踪他们的面包车停在他们车后，面包车明亮的车灯在后车窗上照出旺达和皮特罗的剪影，全副武装的特工从面包车中跳下来，巴恩斯猛地把双胞胎的头按低，但他预想中的机枪扫射并未发生。  
  
取代枪声的，是麦克风喊出的带有杂音的一个单词，“Жела́ние（渴望）。”  
  
恐慌袭遍他的全身，白亮占满他的视野，他是个蠢货，他是个见鬼的蠢货。因为他的耳塞在他的装备包里，而包还该死地塞在后备箱中。  
  
巴恩斯俯过皮特罗的身体，慌张地打开朝森林一面的后车门，“跑！现在就走，操他妈的快跑！”  
  
“Pжaвый（铁锈）。”  
  
皮特罗放开他的腿，一秒钟之后，他和旺达便消失不见了。他们重新出现在路边，皮特罗几乎跌倒，旺达在旁边扶住他。随后他们消失又出现，消失又出现。皮特罗受伤的腿让他减速，所以他们不能一口气逃脱，他们不断地闪现，就像差劲的定格动画。  
  
但双胞胎仍然比面包车下来抓捕他们的特工要快。特工们转而上前包围汽车。  
  
“Семнадцать（十七）。”  
  
巴恩斯踢掉了驾驶席一侧的车窗，随后滚出副驾驶席一侧的车门，特工们成功被吸引至错误的一边，若是跑向树林只会让他背后中枪，他选择滚到车下。  
  
他们的汽车老旧破败，他们选择这辆车就是因为不会有失主试图来寻。生锈的车底盘不能庇护他太久。巴恩斯仰面躺在地上，用力向上踢，非常用力，将整个汽车都向前踹动，金属压凹了他的靴子。  
  
“Рассвет（黎明）。”  
  
第三次踢向车子时，他的脚穿过了后备箱的车底，巴恩斯向前爬，左手伸进踹出的洞里，拽掉损毁的金属支架，他的手指已经接近背包带。  
  
“Печь（火炉）。”  
  
巴恩斯用力把背包拽向前，胡乱地扯开拉锁，背包在他手中被撕裂，他咆哮着在包里翻找正确的口袋，有什么东西被他的金属手指捏碎了，他扭动身体，干脆抽出左手，换成右手伸进洞里，并忽略掉手臂腋下尖锐的疼痛。  
  
“Девять（九）。”  
  
有什么金属向车的方向滚来——手雷——巴恩斯跳上前想用左手抓住它，但那团金属突然展开，套住他的手腕，磁铁手铐，他意识到，但为时已晚。太他妈晚了。  
  
手铐把他的金属手臂拉起来，重重贴到车底，牢牢将他锁在原地。  
  
“добросердечный（善良）。”  
  
巴恩斯用力伸展手臂，在车后备箱里寻找他的耳塞，他的闪光弹，随便什么，但电磁手铐牢不可摧。他被困住了，后背朝下，像只被翻了面的乌龟一样无法动弹，只能听着缓慢接近的敌人的脚步。  
  
最让他恐惧的是，他受到的伤害微乎其微，九头蛇必然知道他可以从小伤中迅速复原，必须用致命武器才能杀死，那么他们为何不朝他开火？  
  
“Возвращение на родину（回家）。”  
  
孩子，他想，他们会命令他去抓那两个见鬼的孩子，这让他陷入了完全的恐慌当中。  
  
操他妈的掩护，他把身体转出车下，一只脚撑着路面，用全身的力气拉扯电磁手铐，用枪指着他的特工向他喊着命令，那容易忽略，但麦克风里的单词却不能。每一个关键词都像锤子一样砸中他，电流通过他的全部神经，让他颤抖。  
  
“Один（一）。”  
  
手铐弹开了，巴恩斯重重摔在地上，他向后翻滚站起来，面对他的特工立即一同后退，巴恩斯向最近的一名特工扑去，希望他们可以开枪，希望他们至少可以伤到他，让皮特罗和旺达有机会逃——  
  
“Грузовой вагон（货车）。”  
  
巴恩斯像沙袋一样倒下去。  
  
残酷而不可避免的，资产取代了他的控制权。  
  
管理员进入视线，走到白车旁边，他拿着话筒，还有一个红皮的小本，来人笑容满面，眼神犀利，“Cолдат（士兵）？”  
  
“Я готов отвечать（服从命令）。”  
  
“耶稣基督。”离他最近的特工说道，他呼吸急促，半自动步枪对着资产，他的准星不断摇晃，因为他的手在颤抖，脚下也中心不稳。资产对他的业务水平感到微妙不满，“我几乎吓得尿裤子，布洛克，你这个疯子。”  
  
“告诉你了能行。”管理员接近，像主人一样拍了拍资产的肩膀，资产一动不动，“这比不上完全洗脑，但至少可以保持到我们把他冰冻。”  
  
一个特工从破碎的车窗伸手到车内，取下插着的钥匙，他拿钥匙打开后备箱，随后吹了声口哨，“操，他的脚竟然没断？这家伙生生踹穿了汽车。”  
  
“耶稣基督。”他们身旁的特工重复道，“这真他妈恐怖，他为什么站那不动。”  
  
“因为没人命令他移动。”  
  
“你确定这是个好主意吗？”  
  
管理员哼了一声，“哦，你是想自己去抓男爵的变态宠物们吗？随你的便，资产，看这边。”  
  
资产转身，管理员把破损的背包丢到他脚边，“拿装备。”  
  
背包里的装备很奇怪，资产可以认出他们的设计，但与先前有了各种细节变化。皮质马甲比原来更轻，弯曲的质感不同，装甲的位置有调整，面罩不再掐着脸，匕首刀柄也不一样。但仍然，每件装备都像是为他量身定做的，每件装备也都被完美的维护。除了风镜，他的护目镜上有蛛网般的裂痕。他把护目镜留在袋子里。  
  
资产犹豫地看着一对小耳塞，那不是他的常规装备，但他知道自己曾使用它们，他不记得原因，只记得它们的重要性。  
  
“别带那个。”管理员从资产手中拿走了耳塞，资产抑制住自己想要把它们夺回来的冲动，他保持双手在身边静止，怕自己的双手会背叛他的命令。不服从管理员的指令会带来严重的惩戒，惩戒要随时避免。  
  
“你的任务是取回这两个目标，留活口，没有永久性伤害。”管理员给了他两张照片，照片上是一个没有笑容的女孩和一个满脸怒气的男孩，照片的背景是普通白墙，“确保男孩不能逃跑，女孩更重要，在带她回来之前把她打晕，明白了吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“重复你的任务。”  
  
资产负责地重复他接到的抓捕和制服命令，其他特工也在任务简报时凑到周围，所有人都看着资产，大部分人的手仍然放在武器上。资产的视线集中于管理员，这合情合理，但当有人从他的盲点接近的时候，他也感到脖子后面立起的汗毛。  
  
“好孩子。”管理员指向路边，被踩烂的植物标记着追踪的起点，“去抓他们。”  
  
  
  


森林里全是细杉树，树木排列紧密，资产进入树林中五十英尺便无法再看到道路。目标的行迹显而易见，但却难以理解。有时候地上有两排脚印，紧靠彼此共同小步前进，有时候是单排脚印，深深压进地面积累的松枝中——一个人跑得极快，或是负重极大。  
  
树脂的气味困于繁茂的枝条下，混着血腥味，至少目标已经受伤了。随着血腥味越来越浓，资产放轻了脚步，直到连空气流动的声音都不会暴露他的位置。  
  
视线未及，他先听到了目标的声音，他们在林间呼吸急促，行动缓慢，资产绕着目标所在的位置探查，直到走到斜坡高处。  
  
“我们应该继续走吗？”有人轻声说着斯洛伐克语，是女性目标。  
  
“我不知道。”男性目标话音凝重，“我没听到任何枪声，你觉得他们——”  
  
“他在这里。”女性目标突然说，她靠近资产，直到资产可以清楚地从树木间看到她，她没带武器，五英尺六英寸，平民，非常恐惧，“詹姆斯，怎么了？”  
  
不留永久性伤害涵盖了很多内容，资产不知道目标的能力，最好不要依靠增强的复原能力和耐久力来完成任务，他可以尽可能地减小伤害，但仍然满足任务要求。  
  
资产抽出手枪，向目标的脚射击。  
  
子弹深深砸进土地，掀起泥土，女性目标突然消失，资产仔细倾听，两个目标突然都同时远离了他，但仍在他的听力范围之内。  
  
“操他妈的怎么回事？”男性目标说。  
  
“安静！”  
  
资产靠近，他收起手枪，换成匕首，金属手中不拿武器，可以格挡或挥拳，如果目标能够如此迅速的移动，用枪则有可能不小心击中致命的器官。  
  
目标不再说话，但男性目标的呼吸短浅，因疼痛喘着气，突然加速似乎也让他的伤势随之加重。  
  
“旺达——”  
  
“嘘！”女性目标开始移动，她的脚步被森林的地表植物掩藏，“那里。”  
  
一团红色的云雾穿过树木，包围了资产，他立即矮身躲在树干后面，屏住呼吸。他以为自己会感到双目灼烧，红色的气体也许是什么毒雾，但他的皮肤并未受到影响，只是他的大脑开始变得混沌，有什么扯着他的脑子，像手指一样在他的大脑里又戳又拉，寻找探索，他想让那东西滚出去。

 

红色的光亮消失了，很长一段时间，资产蹲在那里等待，当他谨慎地通过面罩吸气时，空气并没有灼烧他的咽喉，没有严重损伤，他想，但有什么不对劲，他觉得自己的脑内有了淤青。  
  
“那不是詹姆斯，”女性目标说，“他们对他做了什么，九头蛇消除了他。”  
  
“操，旺达，我们得离开，你没见过他打斗，相信我，我们必须现在就走。”男性目标说道，他讲话已经变得艰难，模糊，在资产脑内深处，有什么拉想了警报。男孩讲话不该这么慢。  
  
“我们不能把他留下，不能像这样放着他不管，我想——我想我能把他找回来。”  
  
男性目标咬牙嘶声道，“那最好快点。”  
  
脚步声接近，资产谨慎地后退，让出空当。  
  
第二股红色向他袭来，这一次比原先高两倍，他无处躲避，资产蹲下预防冲击，他被淹没，晕头转向，红色充满了他的视野。  
  
詹姆斯。

  
声音不经过耳朵便传进了他的大脑，资产畏缩地试图稳定自己的呼吸，不能正常工作。  
  
詹姆斯，停下，那声音说道，我们不是你的敌人。  
  
资产忽略掉无关的输入，他知道后退不能给他带来任何帮助，只能让他限于目前遭受的攻击中，他站起身，向他的目标前进。  
  
两个目标躲藏在山坡上，肩并肩站着，背靠着一块岩石，男孩腿上的伤口不断有血流出。他逐渐变得更加苍白，呼吸困难，资产只需等到他自己耗尽体力。  
  
女孩则更麻烦，她双腿分开站定，一只手扒着岩石保持平衡，另一只手伸展向前，灵动的红光在黑暗的森林里像火一样，遮挡着她和男孩的身影，好奇地，资产绕着他们行走，与他们保持几英尺的距离，资产为自己无法评估的威胁感到担忧。  
  
詹姆斯！  
  
“谁他妈是詹姆斯？”资产听到自己的声音吓了一跳，他完全没意识到是自己开口，他……必然受到了某种损伤，不能正常行动。那些粗心的技术员必然为他提供了劣质的面具，他应该意识到的，这个面具让他呼吸得太顺畅。  
  
资产用刀挥向女孩伸出的手，只是为了测试女孩的反射神经，并未指望真正击中，小刀以两倍的速度飞了回来，插进附近的树干中。

  
发射性武器无法使用。  
  
女孩弯曲手指，送出红色脉冲，正中资产的脸。  
  
女性目标的面孔变得模糊，幻化成另一个拥有棕色卷发的小女孩面孔，对他怒目而视， **但是巴基，你保证过的——**  
  
画面消散了，资产眨了眨眼，面前只有红发的女孩紧张地看着他，她瞪大眼睛，“巴基。”  
  
资产张开嘴，又闭上，那名字在他脑袋里回荡，巴基，巴基，巴基。这让他失去平衡，他一定受伤了，呼吸急促，他的心率在升高，他抽出另一把刀，需要手握武器才能安心。  
  
“巴基，这不是真正的你。”女性目标在使用英文，她的口音并非来自美国。为什么资产会觉得她是美国人呢？“你知道这不是你，这是他们试图把你变成的人，但你逃脱了，他们不拥有你，记得吗？操他妈的九头蛇。”  
  
“操他妈的九头蛇。”他机械地重复道。  
  
“说真的，操他们无数次。”男孩呻吟道，双手按着大腿，靠近女孩，“真他妈疼。”  
  
“那就别用它吃力，蠢货。”资产命令道，不，这不是——他用力摇头，右手插进头发里，使劲拽着头发，金属手握刀不稳。  
  
女孩的手放下了一点，红光变暗，“詹姆斯？”  
  
“我——操。”巴恩斯把刀仍在一边，现在他不信任自己可以持有武器，眼下这两个孩子是唯一可能成为他攻击目标的人，九头蛇刚刚把他打包扔出身体，他们刚把他变回他们的玩具兵，只需要那十个词。操操操，别他妈斤斤计较，巴恩斯，你还没从森林里出去呢，“皮特罗，别乱动，你会让伤口变糟。旺达，你还好吗？”  
  
红光一瞬间消失了，旺达摊倒在石头上，明显筋疲力竭，“我没有受伤。”  
  
“别再动了，小子！”巴恩斯抓住皮特罗，男孩仍然在努力上前线，巴恩斯让他原地坐下。他腿上的伤口很长，但只有几英寸深，止血是首要工作，巴恩斯扯下上衣下摆，把布条临时扭成绳子。  
  
九头蛇特工会听出打斗停止了，如果他们从前方树林中出来，狙击手仍然把守高速路边，巴恩斯和双胞胎很容易就会被他们清扫。如果他们再说那几个该死的单词——  
  
“我们需要回到路上，”巴恩斯说道，“我们需要他们的面包车逃离，旺达，你还有力气吗？”  
  
“一点。”  
  
“很好。”巴恩斯将临时弄好的止血带绑在皮特罗的大腿上，皮特罗全身僵硬颤抖，努力保持安静，他的皮肤潮湿粘腻，“我背着皮特罗，一旦我们到达公路，你找到树上的狙击手，迷惑他，或者把他从狙击点打下来，不管用什么方法，让他无法射击，我来解决剩下的。你和皮特罗努力到面包车上去，明白了吗？”  
  
旺达推开石头，端正肩膀，“找到狙击手，上面包车。”  
  
巴恩斯听到远处无线电的噪声，特工们已经从两边跟进了树林，包围他们。  
  
他看向旺达，“还有一件事，如果他们再开始搅和我的脑子，你要打晕我，越快越好，我不管你怎么办，先把我放倒，带上皮特罗，上面包车，不用等我。你明白了吗？”  
  
“明白。”她的话音不稳，但是她的手没有颤抖，“我明白。”  
  
巴恩斯背起皮特罗的时候，男孩咬牙呻吟，但他得以用他的细手臂紧紧搂住巴恩斯的肩膀，巴恩斯站起来，“最烂的一次骑小猪。”男孩抱怨道。  
  
“你看电视太多了。”巴恩斯活动了一下肩膀，转了转脖子，“出发。”  
  
他们在数林边停下，巴恩斯暗中观察，两名九头蛇特工把守在路上，他们的黑色制服在白面包前格外显眼。面包车的车头灯在黑暗中辟出一条明亮的通路，其中一名特工背靠着面包车站立，另一名特工来回踱步，眼睛盯着森林，他的目光正扫过巴恩斯和双胞胎躲藏的暗处。其他的九头蛇特工不见踪影。  
  
巴恩斯把皮特罗从背上放下来，让他靠近旺达，皮特罗的手臂绕在旺达肩膀上，不能动的腿贴近她身边。巴恩斯对旺达点点头。  
  
旺达深呼吸，举起双手，发出另一团红雾。  
  
在树林的另一端，突然发出物体坠地的声响，旺达对巴恩斯竖起大拇指——狙击手搞定。踱步的九头蛇特工立即转身，几乎盲目地朝树林中开枪，但他的搭档厉声说了什么，特工没有开火。  
  
巴恩斯走出阴影，面无表情，暗算着自己的脚步接近面包车。两名特工都直起身，但并没有警戒忧虑，暂时没有。  
  
“士兵？”年长的特工说道，表情镇定得夸张，一只手扶着他的枪柄，手指离扳机还远，他给年轻的紧张兮兮的搭档做出好榜样。  
  
一段记忆浮出水面，就是这样，你看，他完全驯服，观察——  
  
巴恩斯一拳打在年长特工的下巴上，他挥起左臂，从年轻特工手上打掉了枪，对方还来不及紧张，膝盖一脚，肘击面部，两个特工均昏迷不醒地倒在路上。  
  
巴恩斯打开面包车后门，立即向后躲闪，以防车内有等待的守卫。但车内空无一人。  
  
“现在！”巴恩斯喊道。  
  
旺达和皮特罗不再假装被擒，他们直线冲向面包车，旺达几乎在跑，她下巴紧绷，手臂环着弟弟的后背，支撑他直立，皮特罗尽可能跟上，巴恩斯绕过二人，观察着树林，等待其他的攻击。  
  
就在那里，更深的黑色制服在细长的树影间移动，巴恩斯毫不犹豫地开火，有人叫喊，有人回击，巴恩斯趴到地上，向面包车反方向滚了一圈，将火力从双胞胎身边引开。  
  
旺达先把皮特罗推进后车厢，她更年长，巴恩斯想，并用金属手挡开一枚子弹。另一阵扫射让树林里的特工息声。巴恩斯翻滚起身开始沿折线跑向面包车。  
  
三发子弹击中他的后背，但疼痛很遥远，他知道它们的存在，却无法感觉到。子弹的冲力还是像保龄球一样砸中他的肩膀。他脚下不稳。  
  
在脸着地之前，巴恩斯用金属手臂支撑，他的胸口侧面重重砸在粗糙的地面上，哈，现在知道疼了，他胸腔里的空气全被从淤青的肺部挤了出去。  
  
“詹姆斯！”  
  
旺达跳出了面包车，向他跑过来。方向反了，丫头。巴恩斯想告诉她跑回去，上车，带着皮特罗离开这里，但是他无法讲话。  
  
旺达跑到巴恩斯身边，定住脚，巴恩斯翻过身——哦，操——他抬头正看到威胁。  
  
两名特工趴在巴恩斯的旧车废墟后，第三个特工单膝跪在街上，肩膀上扛着一架RPG，正对准面包车。

 

皮特罗在车里，巴恩斯握枪的手下意识地开始射击，特工的身体向前倒，RPG从他肩上滑下来，但特工已经开了火。  
  
导弹在高空拉出弧线，直奔准星，皮特罗还在面包车里。  
  
旺达发出尖叫，带着本能的怒火，双手手掌向前推，导弹击中一面红色的墙，弹回九头蛇特工聚集的区域。  
  
爆炸声震耳欲聋，旺达双臂交叉挡住脸，一层红色的帷幕罩在他们周围，保护她脚边的巴恩斯以及身后的面包车。  
  
那个管理员——不，不是管理员，再也不是他妈的管理员了——那个特工被爆炸击中，重重倒再地上，没再站起来。  
  
巴恩斯让脑袋摔回地上，面包车完好无损，耶稣、玛丽、约瑟夫，操他妈的哈利路亚。  
  
这两个孩子要把巴恩斯搞成高血压。  
  
“詹姆斯？”旺达俯身看他，双手停在他的躯干上方，不敢碰他，似乎是怕加剧他的伤情。  
  
别胡思乱想，巴恩斯，你还得计划撤离。巴恩斯用金属手臂把身体支撑起来，“帮我一把。”  
  
“你受伤了。”旺达说，但她还是让巴恩斯抓住手臂，并把巴恩斯拉起来。巴恩斯咬紧牙，站直身体，不让自己的尖叫逃出喉咙。  
  
“防弹马甲。”每说一个词就让他的胸口痛苦难当，但看到旺达松了口气的表情，疼痛也值得。  
  
“我以为他们把你杀死了。”  
  
“只是裂了几条肋骨。”骨裂，骨折，差不多。它们会痊愈，巴恩斯向面包车走，每走一步对旺达扶助的需要就小一点，他的肺部慢慢记起了如何呼吸。  
  
无论是哪个九头蛇特工负责驾车，他把钥匙留在了车上，巴恩斯短暂地祈祷，感谢年轻特工持之以恒的愚蠢。  
  
“旺达，带我们离开。”巴恩斯爬上后车厢，撞上车门，旺达则爬上驾驶席。皮特罗躺在后车厢的地板上，受伤的腿伸直。  
  
面包车突然向前猛冲出去，巴恩斯不得不抓住皮特罗的肩膀，防止他受伤的腿直撞在车门上，皮特罗乱挥的手肘差点打中他的胯下，巴恩斯不得不自保地曲起膝盖。  
  
“对不起！”旺达喊道。  
  
“有速度很好。”巴恩斯一脚卡住对面的座椅，拖着皮特罗换到不那么危险的位置，“就是别撞车。”  
  
巴恩斯从座椅下找出补给箱，迅速检查了库存，他忽略掉后备弹药，直接找到医疗用品。其中一个医疗套装用红色大字印着资产——巴恩斯咬紧牙，抵抗不请自来的不愉快回忆，他找出一个普通医疗套装，把所有东西倒在车厢地板上，从中挑出治疗皮特罗大腿需要的用品。  
  
旺达的手移到脖子后面，手指发出红光，当她放下手的时候，掌心里有一滴血红，浸泡着小小的金属芯片。  
  
“追踪装置？”巴恩斯问道。  
  
“是的，他们靠这个找到我们。”  
  
巴恩斯退回后面，把皮特罗抓到他腿上，让旺达能够碰到他，“把皮特罗的也弄出来。”  
  
当旺达取出芯片时，皮特罗叫唤了一声，旺达打开窗户，把两个芯片都扔在路上。  
  
“还有别的吗？”  
  
“我不知道，狙击手只知道这个。”旺达愧疚地看了他一眼，“詹姆斯？”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“我没有驾照。”  
  
车中沉默了几秒，皮特罗咯咯笑了起来，巴恩斯自己也在歇斯底里大笑的边缘。他从后视镜看旺达的眼睛，给了她一个鼓励的许可，“你开得不错，丫头，带我们到下一个镇子，然后换我来开。”  
  
九头蛇花了二十分钟才重整第二只袭击小队来追赶他们的车。  
  
而巴恩斯和双胞胎只花了十九分钟就偷了另一辆车，并在空停车场烧毁了白色面包，他们驾驶新车远走高飞。  
  
当换车的小镇在他们的后视镜中消失，头顶上直升机的嗡嗡声也逐渐归于寂静。  
  
巴恩斯中途又换车三次，并利用泥泞小路混淆他们的踪迹，三人驾车驶过索科维亚的郊区。在他们的最后一站，巴恩斯买了全新的长袖带领衬衫和灰色长裤，在加油站剃须后，他看起来完全就像一个跑长途的通勤人员，黑眼圈也不例外，旺达甚至帮他把头发在脑后扎成团，那让他看起来更像个嬉皮雅痞，而不是杀手。  
  
也许他应该把头发剪短，但他从没给自己剪过头发，知道那一定会搞砸。糟糕的发型不适合他正为自己建立的形象。再加上，头发是他自己的，巴恩斯宁可手撕边检警卫，也不会让对九头蛇的恐惧控制自己的发型。  
  
皮特罗在过境时得躺在地板上，用运动包和几条大毛巾遮挡身体，他对这个计划一点也不开心。  
  
“如果九头蛇联系了边境检查，他们会寻找一个男人带着一个男孩和一个女孩。”巴恩斯这样告诉他，“我们三人符合这个描述，这很危险。如果我们有假发和你能穿上的裙子，我会把你打扮成女孩，但我们没有，所以你得躲着。”  
  
皮特罗大声叹气，“我打赌我剪个波波头一定很好看。”  
  
“下次再说吧。”巴恩斯回道。  
  
而现在，皮特罗已经睡着了，在后座上打着呼噜。他们在一个停车场杀时间，等待第二天的早高峰。他们会在边境最繁忙的时候通过，那时候边境警察会尽可能加快放行的速度。旺达靠在副驾驶席上，穿着灰色的帽衫，帽子遮住头发和眼睛，抱着手机不撒手，警卫会对她视而不见。  
  
当他们在停车场等待的时候，旺达试图像皮特罗一样小睡，但巴恩斯可以看出她并未睡着。他安静地坐在车里，眼睛时常扫视窗外和反光镜，不想表现得坐立不安，半小时后，旺达叹了口气，把椅背竖起来。  
  
“没关系。”旺达说，她转过身，面对巴恩斯，双手捏着膝盖，“我们可以谈谈，我知道你想问我。”  
  
好吧，这确实没有什么柔和的办法来询问别人的超能力。现在巴恩斯开始能够理解皮特罗直来直去的审问技巧了，“你会心灵感应。”  
  
“是的，但我发誓，”她的语速加快，“我绝没有做他们做的那些事，我没对你的记忆做任何手脚，直到你被——”  
  
“直到我攻击了你们。”巴恩斯帮她说完，“我知道，小家伙，相信我，如果有人动了手脚我能感觉到。”  
  
旺达皱眉，巴恩斯怀疑当她搜索自己的记忆时到底看到了些什么，“对不起。”  
  
巴恩斯舔了舔嘴唇，突然感到紧张，但他得以问出在过去几个小时里不断思考的问题，“你能再试一次吗？”  
  
有那么一秒，她完全被惊呆了，但旺达很聪明，很快便明白过来，“你想让我把他们对你做的事情消除掉？消掉那些词？”  
  
“我想让你试试，如果不会伤到你的话，或者——你看，我完全不知道这玩意的原理。”  
  
“我也不知道。”旺达低头看着膝盖，随后抬起下巴，“但我可以试试，我可以学。”  
  
巴恩斯对此毫不怀疑，他不知道旺达的全部能力，但他知道旺达有所保留，直到她看到巴恩斯倒下的时候。即使有所保留，旺达的力量也十分强大。  
  
巴恩斯不可能把双胞胎托付给寄宿家庭，即使九头蛇不会再寻找他们——这是个基础薄弱的假设——没有家长了解他们的超能力，也没人知道他们经历了什么，所以没人能给他们提供适当的照料。他们不得不和巴恩斯留在一起，至少等到他们长大能够照顾好自己。巴恩斯需要成为……算不上家长，不完全是，但可以称作监护人，一个保护者。他要为他们提供稳定的生活，支持，提供温饱，以及——  
  
“操，”巴恩斯大声说道，“我需要找一份工作。”  
  
“你现在才想到这点？”皮特罗意外地开口了。  
  
巴恩斯转过头去看皮特罗，他的眼睛仍然闭着，但手指有节奏地敲着后座，“腿怎么样了？”  
  
“吗啡太棒了，我们该走了吗？”  
  
“是时候了。”巴恩斯对他们停车的加油站点了点头，“最后上厕所或买零食的机会。”  
  
皮特罗只是尽可能活动腿脚，但旺达去商店买了饮料。巴恩斯下了车，在车外转了两圈，同样活动双腿。他看着马路，观察车辆路过的数量。是时候了。他们会穿越边境，消失在东欧，让九头蛇无从寻找，巴恩斯可以让孩子们安定下来，然后——怎样？  
  
冬兵一直专注于一项任务——毁灭九头蛇，现在这不足够了，现在他还得照顾双胞胎，他需要有收入的工作。  
  
不能做杀手，这可不行，他再也不会听别人的命令杀人了，永远不会。但是他也曾在九头蛇做过高层的保镖，他受训寻找全球最精密安保系统的漏洞，他可以利用这些技能。  
  
见鬼的，他已经有了品牌名称，冬日战士，这名号也许是九头蛇给的，但他们没能守住他，巴恩斯已经夺回了自己的名字，为什么不连带自己最令人闻风丧胆的头衔一起呢？  
  
巴恩斯从未敢想象过完全摆脱九头蛇的生活，当只有他自己的时候，他忽视生活，从未注意过这些细节，如今他对未来的想象开始展开，那过程有点痛苦，就像等待血液从新回到长期麻木的四肢。  
  
看起来想象他能够自由生活的世界似乎是一种吸引人的命运使然，在那里冬日战士只是他可以利用的另一个工具，让他能从九头蛇带来的灾难中救回一些好的东西。他仍然畏惧失去自我。  
  
但如今，如果他再迷失，有人会把他找回来。  
  
“嘿，詹姆斯。”皮特罗的脑袋探出车窗，旺达已经回到副驾驶席，翻着一袋子加油站买的零食，“我们到底走不走呀？”  
  
“走。”巴恩斯回答，他上了驾驶席，对双胞胎摆出一个笑容，他已经不记得上次微笑是什么时候，但这没有想象中那么困难，“我们走。”

  
  



End file.
